User talk:Psychomantis108
Welcome to my talk page, note that I archive my posts every twenty messages or so. Problem with archiving messages Okay, so, I was going to archive 20 of my messages, but it looked a bit weird, so I tried to re-archive them. After that, I accidentally archived three messages into a second archive. I tried to fix it, but, of course, I archived a message into a third one. Do you know how I can fix it? HolyWyvern (talk) 17:42, October 5, 2015 (UTC) RE: Resignation Alright, thank you. Once again, my apologies for my aggressive responses in the CMod thread. Anyways, unless I recieve any messages in my TP within the next while, I suppose this is my official leaving of the wiki or whatever. Ciao. T8 the Gr8 (talk) 23:15, October 16, 2015 (UTC) Jorane Lorwel and Dunlammus Tyrael? Hey. I saw a link on Dunlammus' page that led to Jorane's page. I'm sure that it's obvious, but I can't quite see it. Do they have some sort of connection? Also, I edited the page and added a few screenshots. HolyWyvern (talk) 22:03, October 19, 2015 (UTC) Jorane the Badass I knew that sharing characters with you would be a good idea! Not only Dunlammus is a pussy, he turns into a badass god! Also, do you know why the wiki is acting so strange? My profile pics are disappearing every five minutes and I can't do anything other than roleplay. It's weird... HolyWyvern (talk) 22:36, October 19, 2015 (UTC) Jojo You're welcome. Also, there's a picture on Jorane's page. I think I know that picture from somewhere. Was it from Dark Souls? And by the way, I'm going to post a picture of Dunlammus' timeline. From the time that he was a Chimer 'til the time he was a Daedric Prince. HolyWyvern (talk) 20:35, October 23, 2015 (UTC) Do you mind helping me navigating through this Wikia? I want to start a roleplay or join one, but I'm really bad at all this. I need help. Lilybugg (talk) 14:42, November 6, 2015 (UTC) Sandbox Battle Royale Hey Psycho, I recently came across this site and I think it would be pretty fun to have a Hunger Games season with characters from the sandbox. This would differ from the Arena because it would not be the users that decide the winner, it would be randomly generated. I was thinking about setting this up maybe in the weekend and posting it in the blogs, taking screenshots from the site to post here. We can have each of the 12 districts represent a different canon, and users of that canon can decide the two characters that will be entering the Battle Royale. We can have it be one male and one female just like in Hunger Games, so there is some variety. For deciding the character, we could have a blog in which users can nominate characters to participate. What do you think? 13:57, November 10, 2015 (UTC) Before I go... Hey Queenie. Before I properly go and have my 3-7 day break (if you don't know about that, then read my latest blog.) I just wanted to let you know that I am not dropping out of any roleplays, and that you can take control of any of my characters while I'm gone. I don't think I should hold you up, as I don't make much impact on RP. Hopefully you and the others understand my reasoning. I'll see you soon, and thanks again. Yours truely Sithy Sithfanjedi (talk) 22:40, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Important Subject Hey, Psycho. It's been a while. I didn't really intend to come back to this wiki, unless there was an important reason to. I think this is one of those times. Recently, HDS talked to me about you (or one of the other Admins; he didn't specify) requesting he'd participate in some meeting with the other admins, or something of the sort. He was very very worn out when he told me. As of late, he's been dealing with a great deal of stress, frustration, and other things. He really does not have the energy nor the time for whatever meeting it is. Due to his current status, he sees this prompt as an additional stressor. Please, don't bother him with any more of this, at least for the time being. For now, just consider me as your point of contact with him, and only contact me if it really is a very important matter that really concerns HDS or myself (or if you're just responding to this message). My thanks, T8 the Gr8 (talk) 20:33, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Well, I don't necessarily mean don't contact him for anything. It's just that he's really stressed as of late and such. He actually was kinda neutral on me contacting you; he didn't see it necessary but he didn't think it would hurt either, far as I could tell. Maybe the whole 'going through me' isn't such a great idea now that I think about it. As for whatever the subject matter was, I don't really care since it's not my business. But I know that whatever it was stressed him out a bit (likely through no fault of your own. I'm sure it wasn't intential). He gave me limited information and I had to presume a bit. Regardless, yes the more heavy-handed stuff probably shouldn't be brought to him unless he says he actively wants to participate or whatever. Unless it really needs his word on the matter, I'd suggest not bothering him with it (however in the future, that might change and he might want to be more active. I dunno). Thanks for your understanding (this was all written while I haven't slept for an extended period. Might not all make sense... contact me again if you have more questions I suppose). T8 the Gr8 (talk) 00:39, November 30, 2015 (UTC) Merry Christmas! So, I didn't think I was going to do this, but I decided why not... A few months before I returned here, I was nervous. Nervous that I just wouldn't fit in, and that I would feel like some sort of outcast. To say the least, I was wrong. You and the others have made me feel so welcome, that I actually feel the need to repay you xD. I haven't been the luckiest guy in the world, and I try to forget bits of my past. But I always know that I have this place to go to, and you guys for help. So, I am deeply grateful for everything you've done for me, and I cannot wait for more misadventures :P. (Sorry for getting soppy!) From the one and only Sithfanjedi (talk) 00:24, December 25, 2015 (UTC) Datadragon As you may know or not, Datadragon has gone off to serve in the army and won't be on the wiki for the forseeable future. As such I think we should, for the time being, remove his moderator flag and find a replacement. When he comes back he can reobtain his position. What do you think? 11:59, January 15, 2016 (UTC)